Talk:Main Page
Sign the Kleinland Pact! Please sign it! We need allies!! Sign it here http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kleinland The pact is incase we get caught up in a war and noone stands up for us. If you are in the pact, we will also stand up for you if the same happens do you. (Sorry I didn't put this on earlier) --Kleinland 17:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Pristinia Ban: Info Hey guys and gals, Some of you have probably noticed that the account of Londogne, known to some of you as Emperor of Pristinia, was banned earlier today. I realise that there have been a few bans lately and that some of the nations you represent might be worried about this, so I'm explaining the situation here for you all to see. Pristinia as you know went to war with another older nation on the wiki called Sandus - now as you all we know, the Admins don't even dream of getting involved in your political affairs. During this war though Londogne posted offensive comments on Sandus' page and had to be warned for vandalism and being offensive towards other users, something you all know we simply won't stand for here at MicroWiki. After that incident, he continued to show aggression according to a few users and recently went on to post personal attacks on myself on the wiki for which he was warned a second time (I'll admit I did make a mistake being only Human that lead to him doing so, but I quickly corrected and explained the error, giving him no justification at all for his offensive comments) which as many of you will know is actually quite lenient by our usual standards. Ultimately, he today sent an e-mail to two users of the wiki in which he made personal threats against twenty-one of our users and, perhaps more importantly to some of you, against over six hundred micronational citizens. In a nutshell, Londogne - who is only young I hasten to add - stupidly threatened to call the police on those twenty-one users for what he referred to as serious organised crime. All of those people are of course as you can probably tell members of the GUM which has a strong presence on this wiki, but that doesn't mean the rest of the community shouldn't be alarmed by this. Londogne has tried to bully his way into a place of authority on this wiki and seems to lack the requisite the mental and emotional maturity to be involved in a community that can become quite volatile at times. I don't mean that in an offensive way, but I do believe it is the truth. I'm not willing to stand for bullying or abuse on this wiki, even if its happening off-site, and so for that reason I took the decision to impose a lifetime ban on Londogne. As always guys, if you have absolutely any concerns, please do get in touch and I'll be more than happy to sit down and talk to you about them (metaphorically speaking of course). :) ptrcancer 16:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) More Ad Banner Problems I have found that when logging in, the ad banner covers the login dialog, making it impossible to log in. This problem exists in Konqueror and Seamonkey. I haven't tried Firefox because I don't want to log out and risk not being able to log back in. I understand the need to pay the bills and keep the lights on, but if this is deliberate, then it goes too far. :This is not deliberate. Please report any problems like this to staff using special:contact. Angela (talk) 15:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, we've managed to largely solve this issue on our own - the problems stems from conflicting code in some of the template we use at Wikia (our attempts at originality were met with epic failure, to put it nicely). This should not be a site-wide issue - it previously occurred on the main page (until Cajak kindly fixed the templates on it), and now occurs on pages using the Template:Infobox politician and Template:Infobox nation templates, as well as their sisters and derivatives. We realise these templates are essential for many, and we are working to construct replacements that do not cause this conflict. I notice you've been using the Nation Infobox template and updating it - please upgrade to the Template:Infobox nation 2 template instead (which is edit-protected as a core template). This should solve the problem on your pages. Eventually, we will be deleting the old templates, but only once we've managed to phase them out completely and have acceptable alternatives. ::If the problem persists on pages not using these templates or their sisters, then it is new to MicroWiki staff and as Angela (who is Wikia's esteemed and very helpful co-founder, as opposed to a MicroWiki Admin) has suggested, Wikia may be able to help you and us fix it. You can, however, directly access the login page at any time by clicking this link - upon logging it, you will be returned to the main page. We are at the moment in the process of organising a major cleanup to improve the quality of the Wiki and the service it provides to the micronational community - it is a long road, and sometimes, you do hit the odd bump. ;) ::ptrcancer 10:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Template Improvement Project I'm in the process of attempting to create a new version of the Infobox nation template, using the wikipedia source code as a basis. Results are mixed so far, so please do not use "Infobox nation 2" just yet - it's SysOp locked to let me work on making the code compatible. I'm downloading the entire Wikipedia English database to my PC to see if there's anything in there that will help. These templates are extraordinarily complex, even compared to the existing ones that we've introduced - unfortunately, the code we use at the minute conflicts with the CSS code, and we can't go messing around with that unless we know what we're looking for. So hopefully, given some time, we'll have perfected our templates! ptrcancer 15:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Quote template I exported the Quote from Wikipedia. It can now be used in articles. You can check it here. --Cajak 12:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Succeding box template I exported the succession box from Wikipedia. It can be viewed here. I don't know if it already exists. --Cajak 00:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New template Longdiscussion infobox was created. That's what you see if you type : Cajak 12:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE I created a new version of the MicroWiki main page. I would really like to know your point of view as it took me a some time to make it. Please go to this page and tell me what you think about it. Please do not change the template or add modifications to it. Eventually, ask me to do so. Thanks a lot to everyone. --Cajak 12:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -- I really like it! However, when people who are new here want to add their article to the main page, they will have put it on the template. Maybe there could be a link that goes to the template so you can add information to it (eg, name of nation, date founded, flag etc.) Kaznia2 13:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -- It depends. When someone wants to add its micronation in the Other Informations list, he can easily do it by editing the Main Page. Other than that, if someone wants to add his micronation to the lists on top left of the page (by flag, by founder etc.) he can easily do like all the others did with the current version: by entering the page and writing their micronation's name thorugh the Edit button. --Cajak 13:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -- Looks great, and it is well-organised too. --IndigoGenius 01:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My Micronation? Just wondering, is my micronation worth a mention on this wiki? http://www.theempireofprogle.com/ It's pretty new. Is it somewhat notable? -Progle It looks like a very nice micronation. I think it's worth an article. :) --Cajak 17:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! What should be written in the article? --Progle 23:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) When it was founded, who runs it and how,alliances, army, that kindof thing, everything you can think of really. This is a great place to meet allys. Scientopia 00:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) And enemies (not a threat to you good sir.) --New Euro Emperor 01:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks everyone! I'm in the process of writing a Constitution and a Declaration of Independence, so after there done I'll probably make the article. --Progle 01:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Feel free to contact Edan regarding your constitution, etc. Micro TV I am going to make a Mogulus TV Channel for use by all micronations. If you want to put things on to it, leave me a message on my talk page. making pages Just a simple request to not take broad titles and use them for your own nation. For example, if in your nation your government is called the house of commons and your nation is called nationX, then make a page called "House of commons (nationX)", rather than a page called House of commons, as it is a widely used name and is not unique to you. Francisvillegov 19:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Xpert Eleven League I have created a league in XpertEleven with the league ID 199837. It is for any micronational team club or country and any micronationalist is allowed to enter. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 17:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Micro-National Wars Dear Sirs, In the short time that I have been using this community, I have noticed the seeming prevalence of war as a feature of many of the nations involved. I must admit to being unsure exactly what these wars are meant to achieve. We Micronations have enough trouble fending off the macro-nations without getting involved in wars between ourselves. If we are to ever gain recognition, then we need to work together, as friends and allies. Now I am not so Naive as to believe that friendship is always possible all the time, and that no conflicts will occur, however I believe that problems should be solved by the whole community, that both sides of the conflict should present their cases and a balanced judgement should then be made by the rest of the community, on who has the better case. Maybe I am merely stating something that no-one will wish to hear, but I think that it needs to be said. Any further discussion may be held on my talk page. Emperor Taeglan I Nihilus of the Reylan Imperial Triumvirate Imperator et Primus inter Pares --Taeglan I Nihilus 08:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, microwar is pathetic. It just gets in my way. Francisvillegov 08:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) In the context often used in the microwikia community, "micronational war" is effectively meaningless. It is mainly a form of roleplaying. EdanianMinister 21:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Badge Maker Program - ALL READ Yesterday, my chief of MIB found an interesting website where you can buy custom badges. However, even if you're not interested in spending money, the site got a program that generates very realistic badges. It's worth a look (and no, this is not spam). This is the category with all badges If you click on one of the types, it will send you to a page where you will be able to change the color of the badge, and the text. After, when you're done, just take a screenshot of the page and that's it ! I used it on a new project, but I'm planning to use it also for SCAF units. --Cajak 09:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much for the link, used the program/print-screen to get some ideas. Might make a purchase... --The Blackwater River State 17:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) New Flag Just to let all on this wiki know, that the Francisville flag has been changed Francisvillegov 22:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New Editor Emm.... I tried it for the first time and now my page is all wrong. Can anybody fix it please? Francisville If you are looking for something special, try this one, as you don't forcedly need to say the person who quoted. It should be alright for now, I hope. --Cajak 22:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I meant that my page is totally wrong. If you take a look at it, you will see what I mean. It is Democratic Duchy of Francisville. it did it again. it always does it. Is there a way I can turn the new editor off. It is driving me mad.Francisvillegov 15:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Go to at the "Editing" tab. Trying unchecking anything that looks unfamiliar. Kyng Fyrst 15:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia article requiring help The Wikipedia page "Interactions between Microstates" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interactions_between_micronations needs some development. Any takers? 17:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This doesn't really need a title As much as I think it is a privelage, or opportunity really, to have a page describing our Micronation, Durkadurkagadstania, I think it would serve right to see some denero for the ad space currently on it- because, you know, we need to keep our economies alive ;) --ComradeMike481 15:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC)--ComradeMike481 15:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :MicroWiki is hosted by Wikia, which uses the dinero from the advertisements to keep this service free. Kyng Fyrst 15:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I have responded to this issue on your Talk Page, ComradeMike481. - ptrcancer 16:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Join the Alliance All micronations need to join the Alliance! Gomezbuster 23:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Accidental destruction of Main Page I am sorry for doing this. I was only trying to add my newspaper, but something went wrong with my computer and ruined the page. It was completely by accident and I would never do something like this on purpose. Joe Foxon 08:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) '''Bold text'